BlackIce
by GreenPedalflower
Summary: pitchXJack a huge bunch of chapters of jack and pitch. Blackice
1. jack and the bathtube

bathtubs and small kisses

a boy with blue was woken from his slumber and it took him many second to see through the darkness. blinking away his tiredness to see better in the morning light. he wore only pants and a blue shirt to combine the white pants with. jack was a teen that have white hair and beautiful eyes that shined in the light. he did also have a pearl white skin that would people drawl over him. seeing the sun creep up on the horizon, he let out a sigh before getting his butt from the bed.

suddenly a small movement was heard behind him, the bed was currently occupied by his boyfriend, pitch black. pitch was known to be a shadow wielder. they were a good to blend in the darkness and didn't like to stick in the sun-like to often. pitch was grey skinned man with golden eyes. his hair is slicked back almost like black feathers. but he was now sleeping in the two sided bed with only a blue/white sheet over his lower body. jack smiled cheekily and crawled over to him. - pitch, he purred.

he grunted, before going to sleep again but jack would not have it. frowning he kissed him on the cheek. startled by jacks cold lips, his red puffed eyes was opened slowly to regain his eyesight. pitch let out groan when he read the clock on the wall.

- must you really wake me up this early on the morning. jack rolled his eyes at his boyfriends whiny behavior.

- pitch don't be such a baby, pitch humped at that. - besides, i have a job to take care off. with a last kiss he grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. closing his door after him, jack took his clothes of before going into the bathtub. the bathroom however was beautiful decorated with black-golden clinker that surrounded the room. having his back towards the door he didn't see a certain grey person slinked in and went towards the wall to hid. jack was happily scrubbing his face, so he didn't see a person slipping into the tube smiling widely. jack not knowing he was watched from the other end of the tube. hummed to himself while soaping himself. his white hair sticked in many direction much to the watchers amusement. jack then suddenly stilled when he saw something, on the tube´s side he saw a person sitting behind him. jack went poker faced at this, but then he got a plan. behind him was pitch grinning like an idiot. jack hates when he is doing like this, but as his boyfriend he must take consequences. so with a grin jack pushed a button and behind pitch let out a yelp when the shower behind im sprayed him with cold water. jack laughed loudly as the shocked man tried to stop the shower but slipped on a soap. jack was taking a towel around him to cover him while snickering, pitch pulled himself from the ground glaring at the pale boy.

- did you like the shower pitch, faking a innocent smile. pitch´s glare tenfolded.

- very funny jack, he said in a sarcastic tone. but he ignored his soaked boyfriend and went to the bedroom to get some cloths. taking his towel off, he start to rummaging in the wardrobe to take a dark blue shirt, before taking a blue hoodie over it. and a pair of brown pants. opened a window to the snow-filled country he took a sheepherder crook and instantly it was covered in blue frost. it was thing he got from his dad when he died when jack was only 8 years old, but had 3 siblings to play with. his mother was the only person that could take care of herself. smiling lovely at it before a voice interrupted him.

- happy are we. pitch was standing behind him with a sour look still wet from jacks revenge. jack, grinning at his cloths he swings his staff on his shoulder. - yeah, they are very fonding. with an irritating growl pitch snatch his staff from his hands.

- hey that´s mine. he tried to snatch it back. but pitch being the asshole he is hold it above his head. jack tried to stretch after it, as pitch pushed him away with the other arm.

- pitch, give me my staff. he said with a whine. with a fast reflex pitch latch the G shaped end around jack neck, and kissed him forcefully on the lips. jack moaned when he felt pitch grope his butt. pitch broke his kiss before let his chin rest on the head to annihilate jacks scent. jack looked at him questionably when pitch threw back his staff. - that's for the shower prank on me. eyeing the opened window, he smiled at the snow falling hard. - don't you have some things to do. with a smile jack gracelessly jumped from the floor and out in the white covered world.


	2. war of ice and fire

war of ice and fire

pitch was not happy at all, the people of lunar from the different islands were coming to his kingdom for peace and that was not he would look forward to. pitch was not fond of these lunar folks. they were very annoying and pest when he was around. always trying to sabotage his reign of fear is bad it could be destroyed" they whimpered. pitch would always think they were such whiners and mostly ignore them in there attempt to extinct the fear around them. he mental laugh at that. they would never kill fear, not when he was around. and now he was staring at himself in the mirror and was wearing a decent armor in his way. he only had an upper armor that stopped just over his navel, but had a strong black linen under it. and his boots were mad of the strongest black leather he had. his dark crown of shadows were laying on desk a few steps away. taking it from the desk he exemplified it. on the front of it was three dark purple amethysts that gave a strange aura. pitch knows this power came from the darkness itself, as it was made by his own soul.

a sudden knocking made him come back to reality, but before let the person it he put the dark crown on his head and instant the jewels started to glow slightly.

- come in. when the door opened, a boy with clear blue eyes stepped in. he was pale looking good young man who have been marriage to pitch for over 300 hundreds of years. pitch was happy to have someone at his side, as he had been so lonely for over thousands of years. pitch liked when his love wore the pale blue robe/dress. the small male had an own crown of frost and ice. the crown had long shards that pointed back. his face wore genuine smile at pitch´s direction.

- are you done, koz. smiling at his nickname he slipped a hand behind his back to press him closer to kiss him gently on the lips.

- i hate those lunar folks. he spat, making jack frown at his antics. letting jack go he grasped his hand with his own.

- come, let´s go to the fest.

The music played in the dark room, it had huge dark Crystal crown made of the purest black. they give a small glow in the dark room to ease the nervousness as the lunar people was not happy to be in this castle. in the middle was the guardians of childhood, they were the protector of children dreams,hope,memories,wonder and the newest one. the guardian of bravery. he was 12 years old in lunar year and was a happy going kid. he did have moon-crest like staff to represent his status. it gave a strong light around them to feel safe enough.

- why are we doing here again, north. asked a big rabbit with strange tattoos over his fur-like body. he had a golden blue cape behind him and a golden white staff. his whiskers itching in irritating to be forced to be in this damp castle. looking around he saw a few elemental spirits from some other world he had met before, and a yin yang couple flirting with each-other. well tooth or toothiana was fangirlig over Jamie´s teeth and how they are so clean and healthy. tooth was a beautiful mix of a bird and human, with two .

beside him stood north an ex bandit from earth and a happy loving man with a slight possession for toys. he was big and round by eating too much cookies. north was in a talk with sandy and the small yellow man was letting his sand flew across the room to some folks amusement. sandy was small and round a was momentarily made of golden sand. north looked at the twitching rabbit and sighted.

- bunny, we are here because tsar and tsarina wanted a alliance with pitch so they could discuss his reign over the shadow plains. bunny snorted at this, he knew pitch didn't like the lunars messing with his business. but his actions with the children of isles around him was a not a happy one as they got nightmares and fear was everywhere. but that was not the worst, pitch created a creature of pure darkness, fearlings. bunny shivered, it was one of the lunars families worst nightmare. they were man looking creatures that lurked in the shadows feeding people of there fears, and specially children.

pitch walked down the stars with jack hand in hand and a few of his precious fearlings were following him in curiosity. there bodies were swaying around their bodies in glee and almost whispered in their ears. jack was not happy the creatures flew around them like it was feast time, but jack knew that pitch liked having them around, so he kept his mount shut.

looking at the happy going creatures, jack sighted.

- must we really take them with us. he groaned. pitch rolled his eyes at him.

- of course my snowflake, he grinned. - i want them to see that i can´t be defeated that easily, he spat. jack cringed at his last front of them two guards on either sides were opening the door so they could enter the ballroom. the ballroom was packed with people of lunar folks of different worlds and nearby islands. pitch didnt like this people mess with his kingdom but if he is playing his cards right he can get what he wants.

standing close to jack he gave him a gently smile before going down the stairs. jack however was looking around and saw many kind of people here, lunar, elemental and a few lower spirits like aurora borealis(she was reborn when winter came back for about 300 years ago). also the small spirit of green. jack have always loved her attics against the spirits of seasons.

- you seem happy about something. pitch voice interrupted him while staring at the happy go woman in green.

- yeah, i just thinking about an old friend. he said. pitch didn't say anything about it and continue their way down. well everything went still as the guests of lunar´s were suddenly still. they had all there eyes on the couple and a few happy going fearlings started to creep over the black spots around the room. pitch smiled in triumph as the guests started to fall insecure.

- pitch stop this now, hissed jack beside him. pitch sighted and shoo the fearling away. they wailed at their master for not letting them have some fun. letting the darkness settle around the room. jack let out a sight of relief. ``_at least he didn't kill anybody´´_. jack though.

an hour into the fest jack was holding a plate of food that seemed to be fruit or something the cook had made. sure it was tasty and such but sometimes it looked it was already eaten. jack however could not take the felling he was being watched by someone. he put his plate on the table and ignoring the talking people, he went over to pitch for a pep talk.

- pitch. golden eyes looked in his direction and instant a smile stretched into pitch´s face. jack hugged his love and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

- miss me snowflake. jack grinned. - of course pitch. his happy face wore of when he felt his neck hair stood up. then a huge boom was heard from outside the castle. all the guests were gathering around the many windows and facades. pitch and jack pushed their way to the window and were horrified what they saw.

outside the village was in ablaze as the fire tore into the houses and people fled from their homes. lava and summer spirits were throwing lava balls on the houses or fighting the guards that shoot at them. jack was gripping pitch´s hands thinly, pitch looked at jack in concern. suddenly a group of soldiers the door to the ballroom. they all were heavy armored with swords,shields and a few archers stood in the background waiting for orders.

- my king, an assault have occur in the village below and a few of the prisoners have escaped with them. pitch paled at the soldiers last words. they have a few grudge people who would love to destroy everything he had built up.

- send the guest home, Ricard. the soldier named Ricard bowed and ordered his soldiers to make sure the guests of honor where moved out of harms way. pitch was not happy that the peace among the other isles was now ruined. jack ´s fear was close to pitch and in the former days he would thought that was a good feast. and now 300 years later it tastes the same. but he can't think about it now, he must find his armor and sword in the secret room first.

- come jack, we must prepare for the fight that will come. taking jacks hand he went to the hallway, ignoring the guards and guests. he stopped before a painting of a field. tapping on the house two times a cracking sound was heard behind the painting. it swung open and revealed a room of various things. on the wall was a shields made of thick steel and an armor of the blackest night.

- i never thought i would carry this again, he said. jack was curious about pitch´s armor. it was very thick and the edges where sharpened in some places. taking of his crown pitch took the black helmet on and watched himself in the mirror. it was strange for pitch take on his old armor again, but now he had a invasion to stop. looking behind him jack had taking of his blue robe and left was white pants and a shirt of white silk. his staff rested on his right hand, so he could take a better look at it. it was a simple shepherd staff with a G shaped top.

- you really gonna take that staff with you. have you forgot last time you used that. jack gave him hard look.

- well I don't care. he said with a hint of stubbornness. pitch rubbed his temple before looking grim.

- come we must go to the battlefield. taking jacks hands pitch covered them in shadows.

**To be continued**

**sorry for bad grammar and such**


End file.
